Starting equipment
When the Character Generation is done and the game commences, the protagonist will or will not find themselves equipped with some initial gear – this depends on which game is played. This article gives detailed information on what to find in your character's backpack, ordered chronologically. ''The Black Pits Baldur's Gate Every newly generated character is equipped with a quarterstaff and nothing else. Tales of the Sword Coast There is no extra character generation for the first game's original add-on. However, in the classic edition a predefined savegame, the "Mission-Pack-Save" may be chosen as a starting point, with a predefined party who comes already equipped. This savegame was removed from the ''Enhanced Edition. ''Siege of Dragonspear The game file BDSTWEAP.2da (MPSTWEAP.2da for multiplayer) determines, depending on their class, with which equipment a newly generated character (not imported) will start the ''Enhanced Edition's add-on.needed ''The Black Pits II: Gladiators of Thay Shadows of Amn Newly generated characters in the second part of the series have no equipment at all when starting the game, but may find some items during the course of the first chapters, that most likely would have belonged to a party which made her way from Baldur's Gate to Athkatla. Throne of Bhaal Newly generated characters who have ''not been imported from the Shadows of Amn campaign will start the add-on with some powerful equipment, based on their class and the game file 25STWEAP.2da. Shields No new character will be equipped with a shield. Ammunition All classes, except Kensai and Grizzly Bear, have stocks of the following ammunition: * Arrow +2 ×40 * Bullet +2 ×40 * Bolt +2 ×40 Potions All classes, except the Grizzly Bear, will find the following potions in their inventory: * Potion of Extra Healing ×5 * Potion of Frost Giant Strength ×2 * Oil of Speed ×5 Armor ; Darkmail * Fighter with Berserker, Wizard Slayer and Fighter / Cleric * true Paladin and all kits * Barbarian * Clerics of all deities with Cleric / Thief and Cleric / Ranger * Dwarven Defender, Ohtyr ; Elven Chain Mail * true Bard ; The Night's Gift * true Ranger and all kits * true Thief and all kits plus Fighter / Thief * Blade, Jester, Skald ** Due to a bug, the three bard kits come without armor in the original game edition. ; Aeger's Hide * true Druid and all kits plus Fighter / Druid * Shaman Helmets ; Helm of Balduran * Fighter with Berserker, Wizard Slayer and Fighter / Cleric * true Paladin and all kits * true Ranger and all kits * Barbarian * Clerics of all deities with Cleric / Thief and Cleric / Ranger * Dwarven Defender, Ohtyr ; Dusty Rose Ioun Stone * Kensai * true Monk and all kits * true Druid and all kits plus Fighter / Druid * Shaman Cloaks ; The Spirit's Shield * Kensai * true Ranger and all kits * true Monk and all kits * true Druid and all kits plus Fighter / Druid * Shaman * true Bard and all kits Bracers ; Bracers of Defense AC 4 * Kensai * true Druid and all kits plus Fighter / Druid * Shaman ; Bracers of Defense AC 3 * all Mages, including Specialists and Wild Mages and all multi-class mage options * Sorcerer and Dragon Disciple ; Bracers of Blinding Strike * Fighter with Berserker and Fighter / Thief * Blackguard * true Ranger and all kits * Barbarian * true Monk and all kits * true Thief and all kits * true Bard and all kits * Dwarven Defender, Ohtyr ; Legacy of the Masters * Paladin with Cavalier, Inquisitor and Undead Hunter * Clerics of all deities with Cleric / Thief, Cleric / Ranger and Fighter / Cleric Belts ; Girdle of Hill Giant Strength * Fighter with Berserker, Kensai, Fighter / Cleric and Fighter / Thief * true Paladin and all kits * true Ranger and all kits * Barbarian * true Monk and all kits * Clerics of all deities with Cleric / Thief and Cleric / Ranger * true Druid and all kits plus Fighter / Druid * Shaman * true Thief and all kits * Dwarven Defender, Ohtyr ; Belt of Inertial Barrier * all Mages, including Specialists and Wild Mages and all multi-class mage options * Sorcerer and Dragon Disciple * true Bard and all kits Boots ; The Paws of the Cheetah * Fighter with Berserker, Kensai and Fighter / Cleric * true Paladin and all kits * true Ranger and all kits * Barbarian * true Monk and all kits * Clerics of all deities with Cleric / Thief and Cleric / Ranger * true Druid and all kits plus Fighter / Druid * Shaman * all Mages, including Specialists and Wild Mages and all multi-class mage options * Sorcerer and Dragon Disciple * true Bard and all kits * Dwarven Defender, Ohtyr ; Worn Whispers * true Thief and all kits plus Fighter / Thief Bugs * The file which determines the Throne of Bhaal starting equipment, 25STWEAP.2da, doesn't assign any body armor to a bard's kits, due to a typo; only the true bard will wear an Elven Chain Mail. The intention was to equip them with The Night's Gift, the item code of which is LEAT14, but the file uses the spelling LEATH14, which does not exist as item file. This was fixed in the Enhanced Edition. Category:Game mechanics Category:Verification needed Category:Bugs Category:Items